If you only knew
by Huntress001
Summary: Percy is going to a new school... again. Will he be able to handle his stepfather and school at the same time? (No gods or demigods! This is my first fanfic! Hopefully better than it sounds!) I don't own Percy Jackson characters I just own the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy

Percy was used to insults. He had been bullied, teased, and had been the subject of insulting jokes. He was never surprised at the insults, most of them he could just shrug off, but he was always surprised at how stupid the person was or how little they new about what their insult actually meant. The saying _your stupid _was a perfect example; he really wasn't stupid he just got bad grades because of his dyslexia and ADHD. But, he was not prepared for Goode High.

He woke up that morning to the usual sound of the radio and TV. He threw on his usual blue T-shirt and jeans, and headed out the widow through the fire escape. He wandered down the sidewalk of the neighborhood (which so happened to have no square foot that wasn't littered with some trash and a bunch of homeless people begging for money) to a small rundown hospital that had surprisingly stayed open for all these years. He entered and went up to the seconded floor. He quietly opened the door to room to B1. He pulled over a chair and sat down.

On the bed and lay a pale, thin, frail looking women. He sat down, and gently ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"P-P-Percy?" she stuttered.

"Yeah mom, its me." He answered. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Percy." She suddenly blurted

"For what?"

"For leaving you with Gabe."

Gabe was his stepfather. A mean, abusive, man that drank and played poker for hours on end. Percy's mom had married him hoping for Gabe to be a fatherly man to Percy. In other words nothing went how she hoped. Ever sense his mom got cancer Gabe had decided to make Percy his personal servant. Gabe found it entertaining when he tortured Percy.

"Mom, Gabe really isn't that bad." He didn't want his mom to stress out. Last time she did, well she almost died.

They sat there for a while for what seemed like a couple seconds. Percy glanced at the clock on the wall. He needed to go. He gently kissed his mom's forehead.

"I have to go mom. I'll visit you this afternoon when I can." She nodded.

Percy wandered down the sidewalk to a red brick building. A large sign in maroon letters read, Goode High School. Percy went up the steps that lead up to the front doors. He opened them and slowly wandered down the hall to what read _Main Office. _He entered. In a chair at the front desk sat a plump man reading some magazine. She looked up.

"Hello." He said. "Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Yes sir."

"Good. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." He went back to reading the magazine.

Percy went to his locker and opened it. He set his books inside. After wandering around he sat on a bench and waited for the bell to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase was Goode High's athletic, A+, genesis student. It was hard to keep up the reputation. She knew firsthand. All she was to people, not to her friends of course, was another pretty hot chick. It would get annoying sometimes.

Not many people cared about her. The only person left was Thalia (and a few others). Thalia and Annabeth had been friends for years. Thalia had always been there for Annabeth. They both knew she had a tough relationship with her parents.

Her real mom had left after she was born. She had left Annabeth on her father's front porch. His dad had remarried a woman named Susan. Susan hated Annabeth. It was obvious. Susan would always act so kind around her father, but when he left, the real Susan came out. She would say harsh things to Annabeth. Susan often made her do chores. By chores she meant scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush, cooking over the top meals, and organizing so many things it made her head swim.

Today was the first day of school. Annabeth woke to the annoying voice of her stepmother.

"Annabeth, dear you better wake up! Don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

"Coming" Annabeth replied sweetly.

She threw on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a grey shirt along with her black converse shoes. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail, and ran down the stairs.

Annabeth quickly grabbed a muffin and ate it like she was a starved animal. She thanked Susan sarcastically and left for school.

Thalia was waiting at the bus stop for her. They were next-door neighbors.

"Good morning." Thalia said cheerfully.

Annabeth grumbled a hello.

"Well someone's in a happy mood. I heard there is a knew kid coming to school."

"Cool." Annabeth hated new kids. They always tried to hook up with her.

"Just trying to keep you updated." Thalia didn't say anything for the rest of the way to school.

When they arrived they went to the office.

Mr. John sat in his usual chair reading his magazine.

"Forget to pick up your schedule during registration as usual." He grumbled.

Both girls nodded. Mr. John sighed and handed the schedules to them.

Thalia and Annabeth had some classes together, and their lockers were next to each other's.

Thalia pointed to a boy with black hair sitting on a bench alone.

"I think he is the new one." Thalia said quietly. "We should go introduce ourselves."

Annabeth was about to answer, but Thalia didn't wait to here her reply. Instead she got dragged across the hall to the bench. The boy looked up. He had sea green eyes and messy black hair that made his eyes stand out. He was tan and really skinny. He had an oversized blue T-shirt and dark jeans.

"Hi!" Thalia greeted cheerfully.

"Hello?" He looked surprised to see someone talk to him.

Annabeth decided to introduce herself before she was forgotten. "I'm Annabeth and this is Thalia."

"Percy." He stuck out his hand that Annabeth shook warmly. He had an amazingly strong arm for such a scrawny body.

"What do you have after homeroom?" Thalia asked him.

"Physical Education with Mr. Becker." Percy replied.

Annabeth smiled. "Me too."

They sat and talked for a while until the bell rang. They all had the same homeroom surprisingly.

They sat by the Stoll brothers Travis and Conner.

"Why hello Annabeth." Travis greeted.

"Fancy seeing you here." Conner stated right after Travis.

Before Annabeth could warn Percy about their habit of stealing or "borrow without return unless caught" as the Stoll brothers called it, he held out his hand. Travis and Conner looked surprised, but handed him back his wallet and walked away.

"How did you know?" Thalia questioned.

Percy looked confused.

"Those two have never been caught by a newbie on the first day of school." Annabeth explained.

Percy looked surprised. "It was obvious. You can easily feel it slip out of your pocket." He said this like it was totally obvious.

The rest of homeroom passed without many other surprises. Percy fell asleep, which was not very uncommon. Thalia and Annabeth woke him up when it was time to leave. Thalia left for English. Percy didn't say a single word while Annabeth rambled on about the school and other junk, he just listened and nodded every so often.

They went to their separate changing rooms. Percy was there before Annabeth, which she was shocked at because she was usually there before anyone. Mr. Becker was giving him a lecture on rules in his class. He seemed be actually listening, which no one did. After Mr. Becker realized Annabeth was there he let Percy do warm-ups with her. Around their fourth lap other people started to enter. After their 8 laps around the gym Percy wasn't even breathing hard.

Percy and Annabeth were shooting hoops when Jason, an annoying popular guy, walked up to them.

"Hey sexy." Was Jason's greeting to Annabeth. "Who's the loser?" Percy, who was behind him, chucked his basketball into the back of Jason's head. Jason fell to the floor. Percy ran over to him.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! I was trying to shoot a three pointer. Are you okay?" He asked with mock concern.

Jason fell for it and snapped. "Watch it. You could have hit my girlfriend."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I am a terrible shot."

Jason snorted and walked away. After he left Annabeth looked at Percy and started to crack up. By the time class was over, Jason had four new bruises thanks to Percy.

Annabeth knew there was something about Percy that was different from everyone else, and she was going to find out what.

**Author's note **

**This is kind of boring but I will continue to try to make it better. Thank you for reading! Percy's POV next! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Percy

Percy had sprinted the 3 miles to Gabe's apartment after school. Gabe thought it was a waste of money to ride a bus. By the time Percy had entered the house he was late. Gabe always wanted him home at 4:00 sharp. Percy quietly entered. It was no use, Gabe heard him anyway.

"Your late." Gabe looked angry.

"Yes sir." Percy played it safe. He couldn't risk angering him more.

"I was going to let you have the day off, but you ruined your chance." Percy gulped. "I want my so house clean it shines. I am having my buddies coming over tonight so I expect a buffet." Percy nodded.

"Yes sir." Gabe always wanted Percy to call him sir. Even though it was annoying, Gabe found it amusing.

Percy worked on cleaning the living room, which was covered in beer bottles, socks, and other things Percy didn't want to even glance at. Gabe's buddies came in one at a time. Percy rushed to the kitchen and took out the chicken and potatoes he prepared along with some salsa and chips. It wasn't really a feast but it would do. Percy put it on the table. Gabe tried to hide Percy as much as possible, so Percy went to his room. The room was an old office that was the size of a walk in closet. His bed was a sleeping bag that was ripped up to shreds. He didn't have much. He had a bible that he read parts of every night. He never complained about these things, he was grateful that he had a place to stay even if it wasn't anything close to 5star. Percy sat down with his head against the wall, and slowly fell asleep. Bad move. His door swung open. Gabe walked in with some of his buddies.

"The punk is still asleep. Tie him up." His buddies did as told.

Soon Percy was tied to the wall and struggling to escape. Gabe kicked him in the chest sending him smashing against the wall. Gabe's buddies laughed and decided to join in. Kicks and punches were being thrown at Percy nonstop. By the time they stopped for another swig of beer, Percy was unconscious and covered in bruises and cuts. After another hour or two, they got bored and left.

Percy was still tied up. When he woke up the ropes were hanging loosely around him. He slowly detached himself from the ropes and made his way to the bathroom. His nose was broken, two black eyes, multiple cuts, bruises, and a new long gash running from the top of his forehead down the edge of his face to his chest. He sighed and started to cover up his bruises and cuts with his mom's old makeup. He slowly made it down the fire escape. By the time he was at school he was late for homeroom.

"Mr. Jackson, try to be on time." The teacher, whose name he had forgotten, told him. Percy sat in the back corner by Thalia.

"Why were you late?"

"Slept in late." Gabe had threatened him if he told he would barley survive. Thalia didn't look like she believed it but let it pass.

"What happened to your face?" She was gesturing to the long gash that he couldn't cover up.

"Gang fight." She nodded and didn't say anything for the rest of homeroom. The rest of the day passed without any action.

Gabe would be having a poker night. Percy would not be allowed in until after it was done, so he went to the pool. It was one of his favorite places to go. Percy had always enjoyed swimming. It was one thing that came naturally to him. He was the only one there, which he was thankful for. He went to the changing room and washed off the makeup. He swam for a half an hour before someone else came in. He went under. The person dived in. It was Annabeth. She hadn't noticed him. He tried to slip away without her noticing. Keyword tried. He had made it to the bleachers where his dark green sweatshirt sat. He pulled it over his head.

"Percy?" Annabeth called. Percy cringed and turned around slowly.

"Annabeth! Nice to see you here!" He tried to sound surprised

"What happened to your face?"

"I got in a gang fight on the way here."

"Oh" She said quietly. "Want to come with me to the café down the street? Thalia is going along with her cousin, Nico."

"Sure." He tried to sound enthusiastic. "I would love to." Annabeth smiled.

"Great we have until 5. So we can stay here or go somewhere else if you want to."

"We can stay here." He sat on the bleachers. Only 29 minutes to go. He watched Annabeth swim for a while. She was fast and her dives were perfect. She was underwater at the moment so he walked to the edge of the pool and put his feet in the water. She popped up.

"Hey!" She chirped.

"If you want to change now would be a great time if you want to be at that café on time." She looked at the clock that hung right above the pool rules sign. She sighed.

"I'll go change." She grabbed her bag and went to the female changing room. In 5 minutes she came out. She started walking to the café and Percy slowly tagged along behind her. She looked back.

"What," she called "afraid of being seen with me in public?" Percy walked faster until they were side by side. She smiled smugly. "That's what I thought." They walked a little while longer. Percy's mind wandered. They arrived at the café and sat down. Percy stared out the window. "You don't talk that much." Annabeth noted. Percy only nodded. "Why-"

She was cut off by the sound of two motorcycles. They pulled over at the edge of the curb. The teens that were riding the motorcycles stepped off and sat down at their table.

"Hi Thalia, Nico." Annabeth said nodding to the teens. Nico looked at Percy.

"You are…" Nico stuck out a hand.

"Percy Jackson." Nico's eyes widened.

"You're the kid that was sent to jail for theft and drug use." Percy got angry.

"That was my stepfather." He forced himself to use a calm voice.

"Oh. Who's your stepfather?" Percy gritted his teeth.

"Gabe Ungliano." Nico nodded.

"I remember him now. Sorry for the mistake."

"Its fine. A lot of people make that mistake." Thalia and Annabeth watched their conversation with interest.

"I didn't know you had a stepfather." Annabeth noted. "What about your actual parents." Percy stared out the window for a while debating about telling them about his mother and father.

"I don't know my dad. My mom is always at work." The first part was true but the seconded was not. He never enjoyed talking about his mother.

The rest of the time at the café passed bye without too many exciting things. He found out that Thalia and Nico were cousins and that their parents had both died so they lived by themselves and their parents paid for everything. After everyone else had gone home, Percy went back to the hospital to his mother. He went inside. The nurse walked up to him.

"I am afraid I bring bad news. Your mother's cancer is getting worse. It is beyond or ability to cure it fully. She will pass away in a matter of 6 months or sooner."

Percy felt his knees buckle and he fell to the floor. One thought ran through his head _6 months._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note) A special thanks to Retrobution for the great review! I'll try to clarify why Nico made that mistake in this chapter. Let me know if there are any more confusing parts and I'll try to explain in future chapters.**

**I am planning on making a new story so let me know what you people would be interested in! Just put it in reviews! I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to change couples that Rick made.**

**I also want to thank you for spending the time to read this story!**

**Happy reading :)**

Chapter 4 Annabeth

When she had went to Thalia's house she couldn't help but think about Percy. He was… different. Not in a bad way, of course. He confused her. The way he looked at her, it was like he was begging for help, but it always went away as quick as it came. Not to mention his scars. How do you get in a gang fight while going to a pool? Annabeth had never seen a gang. She wondered if they were like those in the movies, with the leader that had the golden teeth, and acted like they were so awesome because they stole your money. She hoped not.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Thalia's voice snapped Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"I don't care. Whatever you want." The girls always had a movie night on Fridays. Annabeth pulled out her laptop she always carried around with her, and looked up Percy's stepfather. How you could confuse two completely different people? Nico was weird.

She read the article on the police station website. Gabe's crime was recent and he had multiple. Percy was framed but was proven innocent. **(I hope that's ok for an explanation.) **She read more until they pulled into Thalia's driveway.

"I have decided we should watch The Avengers." Thalia stated proudly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. They had watched this almost every time Annabeth came over. Annabeth changed the subject to Percy.

"Cool. You know why Percy hasn't been to school lately?" It was true Percy was hardly at school and when he was he didn't talk or smile. He had turned distant and never seemed like he was there. Thalia looked at her weirdly.

"Someone's sure taking interest in Percy." Thalia said sweetly.

"Just answer the question." Annabeth glared at her. Thalia sighed.

"I don't know. He doesn't talk about it. I saw him heading into the rundown hospital in the junky part of the city though."

"Oh really?"

"Its true! I seriously saw him going there. I don't know anyone else with black hair and green eyes! He was wearing his green sweatshirt too! The exact same one!" Annabeth sighed in defeat and looked at the clock in Thalia's car. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no. Susan will kill me. I have to go. Drop me off at my house. I have to make supper." Annabeth was very anxious now.

"Relax. I'll drop you off." Thalia tried to sooth her. She pulled out of the driveway and drove to Annabeth's house. Annabeth tapped her foot anxiously.

"Can you go any faster? My grandmother drives faster than you!" Annabeth knew that was rude, but she was nervous.

"Your lucky I'm here to give you a ride." She didn't say it in a snooty way like Annabeth would have thought she would have used. Instead it was filled with sympathy. Thalia pulled up to the curb near Annabeth's house. "Good luck. You'll need it." With that Annabeth stepped out of the car and ran into the house. She ran into the kitchen and started to cook as fast as she could. She finished just in time. Susan stepped into the kitchen. Her boys Bobby and Matthew were standing on both sides of her, holding Susan's hand.

"Oh hello Annabeth. What a lovely dinner you have prepared us. Isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah, thanks Annabeth." Annabeth loved those two. They were kind and treated Annabeth like she was a queen.

"Your welcome. How was school?" Annabeth hugged the boys. They started rattling on about school and their friends. They sat down at the table and started to eat. When they finished the boys helped her clean up. They sat on the couch and talked for a while. Annabeth looked at the clock above the TV. She sighed and sent the boys to bed. She went to her room and stared at the ceiling. She got up showered, and changed into her favorite owl pajamas. She went to bed and fell asleep.

~O~0~0~0~0~

Percy was at school the next day. Like usual he didn't talk, smile, or laugh. After school Annabeth followed him. She kept a well distance behind him. He ran for a long time. By the time he started to walk again Annabeth was out of breath, sweating, and breathing hard. He walked inside of a rundown apartment building. She watched him until he was out of sight. She looked the walls of the building. A light went on in one of the middle apartments. She decided to test her luck. She climbed up the fire escape to the window. It was open. She glanced inside the window. Percy was sitting on a mattress holding a picture of a woman. She heard a voice that wasn't Percy's yell. She couldn't hear what the person yelled, but Percy tensed up and ran into another part of the apartment. Annabeth slipped inside and ran into a closet. She sighed in relief; it was a supply closet. Percy would never open this. She heard something fall. Annabeth looked through the crack between the wall and the door. Percy was on the ground clutching his side. A really fat man was laughing above Percy. The man pulled out a belt and started to whip Percy. Annabeth stared in shock. She listened carefully.  
"Maybe you should think twice before talking back. It's embarrassing enough just to have to call you in the middle of an important poker game." The man looked over his shoulder and yelled to someone else. "Joe bring the guys over here if you want to have some fun!" Six ugly, fat, and dirty men came into the hall. They pushed Percy against the wall and started to punch, kick, and whip him viciously. Percy gasped. Tears filled in Annabeth's eyes. Soon Percy started to beg the men to stop. They found this amusing. The man with the belt slowly pulled out a knife. Percy's eyes widened. The man made a long cut down Percy's arm. Percy struggled against the guys. He screamed, but the hands of the men muffled it. Tears streamed down his face. Annabeth watched in horror as the man made a cut to Percy's neck. Percy screamed again. After what seemed like hours the men left Percy and went back to their poker game. Percy was unconscious in the middle of the hallway, so Annabeth dragged him into his room. At least she hoped it was his room. His eyes fluttered open. When he saw her his eyes widened and he backed against the wall.

"I saw what they did to you." Annabeth whispered. Percy paled. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"How did you get in here?" Annabeth pointed to the open window. Percy stared at her. "You followed me?" She nodded. Percy curled up in a ball and started muttering to himself. Annabeth sat next to him. She rubbed his back soothingly. He tensed at first then relaxed to her touch.

"Follow me." Annabeth stood up. "I'll take you to my favorite place." He looked at her and slowly stood up. Annabeth stepped onto the fire escape and climbed down. Percy was right behind her. They walked in silence the whole way there. Annabeth was still freaked out from what she saw earlier. She led him to the path in the woods. After about a mile she could see the beach. Annabeth picked up her pace until she was almost jogging. Percy was still right behind her. She stood on the edge of the beach where the tide washed up and hit her toes. She looked at Percy. He was standing in the water his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He looked so at peace. Annabeth closed her eyes too. She listened to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. She heard a voice she hoped she would never hear again.

"I thought you learned your lesson from the last time you tried to run away." Percy's eyes snapped open. They were filled with fear. He gasped.

"Gabe?"

"Can't even recognize your own stepfather?" Annabeth turned to the sound of his voice. Percy stood in the water with the fat man from the apartment. This time the man was holding a gun to Percy's head.

**That took a long time to think of ideas. Thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Percy

One four-letter word took over Percy's mind, fear. Complete fear. Fear that Annabeth would get hurt. Fear he wouldn't get to say goodbye to his mother. Fear of the punishment Gabe would give him when they got back.

The gun was cold against Percy's head. Percy glanced at Annabeth. Her face was filled with . . . fear and worry. Percy closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to travel through his skull. It never came. Instead he was grabbed by his neck and dragged into a car. Gabe slammed Percy's face against the window multiple times. The window was covered in blood. _His_ blood. Percy turned his head and threw up. It went all over Gabe. He glared at Percy.

"You'll pay for this runt." Gabe snarled.

With that said Gabe stepped in the car and stepped on the gas. Percy looked back to see Annabeth with a phone to her ear. She was calling someone. This wasn't good. Gabe had strictly told him if he called the police, he would come kill him. The way he beat Percy, well, Percy didn't want to test that.

Percy new he shouldn't have left with Annabeth. He had tried to run away before. He remembered that as clear as day.

_9 year-old Percy had come home from a long day of school. Gabe was in the living room with his poker buddies._

"_Runt, go get us some beer." Gabe yelled._

_Percy had thought he could stand up for himself. "Go get it yourself you pig." _

_That was a stupid move. Gabe stormed into Percy's bedroom. The next thing he knew, Percy was on the floor covered in blood. After an hour or so of vicious beatings, Gabe left. Percy slowly stood up. He packed a backpack full of clothes and food. He slipped out of the window and down the fire escape. He ran down the maze of allies to a park. Percy sat down under a tree. He began to cry, and eventually fell asleep. After what seemed like minutes he was lifted off his feet, swung over a shoulder, and carried to a car, Gabe's car. They arrived to the apartment in a couple minutes. Gabe dragged Percy to the kitchen. He pulled out a gun and placed it to Percy's arm. He pulled the trigger and reloaded. Pain shot up Percy's arm. He screamed. The rest happened in a blur. Another shot was fired. Percy screamed again. More shots, more screams. Then it all faded to black._

The car stopped at the apartment. Gabe (who was still covered in Percy's barf) dragged Percy into the kitchen. Gabe shot Percy in the leg. Percy threw up again (not on Gabe this time). Gabe laughed. He placed the gun to Percy's side. The trigger was pulled. Percy screamed. His vision blurred. There was a knock on the door. Gabe dragged Percy behind the couch. Gabe went over to the door. Percy's vision faded to black.

When he woke up he was in a hospital. Percy tried to sit up, but his side exploded with pain. He took a shaky breath, and turned his head to the side. Annabeth and Thalia sat in two chairs, both asleep. He watched them for a while. They looked so at peace. Thalia suddenly jerked awake. She looked at Percy. Her eyes widened. She ran over to Percy and tackled him in a hug.

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy had grown close over the past few weeks. Annabeth and Thalia had a high reputation so they didn't usually hang out with Nico and Percy that much. They usually walked to school and met up after school. Nico had a dark personality and enjoyed talking about violence. Thalia was the same way, but was into more hunting. Annabeth liked to talk about architecture and school. Percy commented here and there, but he mainly listened. Nico and Thalia were cousins and argued about everything.

Thalia shook Annabeth awake.

"Go get your own coffee Thalia." Annabeth mumbled.

Percy laughed. Annabeth's eyes snapped open to the sound of his voice. She too ran over and tackled Percy in a hug.

"Thank God your awake." Annabeth's voice was muffled by Percy's shirt.

Nico suddenly burst into the room and looked at Thalia.

"Hades called me." He panted. "The big three are coming."

Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon (the big three) ran a huge business that Percy didn't know anything about. Zeus was Thalia's father. Hades was Nico's. Poseidon didn't have any children.

"When?" Thalia eyes were wide. Their parents never had time for them.

"They're on their way. They are coming to the hospital." Nico took a deep breath and started to smooth out his shirt.

Nico looked at Percy and smiled. "Glad your up. You'll get to meet our parents today."

"Cool. What hospital are we in?" Percy's mom was probably really worried. Percy hadn't visited her in a couple of days.

"The one closest to Gabe's apartment." Nico looked at Percy curiously.

"Get the nurse." Percy forced himself to sit up. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

Nico ran out of the room. He came back a couple of seconds later. The nurse rushed to his side.

"Are you okay? What do you need?" The nurse grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine. Can you get me to room B1?"

"Of course. I'll get you a wheelchair." She kept her word and pushed him to B1.

The nurse opened the door and pushed him inside. Percy looked at her and nodded. Silently telling her she could leave.

"Mom, it's me." His mom looked up and smiled.

"Percy. Are you hurt or are you getting a free ride in a wheelchair again?" She grinned.

"I got in an accident." Percy looked down. Thalia, who had insisted on following the nurse, snorted behind him.

"Some accident." His mom looked at her curiously.

"Oh really? What happened?" She wasn't looking at Percy though.

"He got shot by some stranger." Percy hadn't told Thalia Gabe shot him. Only Annabeth knew. Percy looked at his mom, and she seemed to understand exactly what happened. Her hand went over her mouth, tears streamed down her face.

"No. No." She sobbed. Percy wheeled over to her.

"I'm fine mom. Really. It's okay." Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth sat down by his mom. They continued to comfort her until she stopped crying.

Three men came into the room. They stood side by side. The one in the middle looked at Thalia and nodded. In return Thalia blushed. The man on the left looked straight at Nico and smiled. Nico too blushed (these kids seriously needed to spend more time with their parents). The third man was staring straight at Percy's mom.

"Sally?" The man questioned.

"It has been a while Poseidon."

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was interesting. This may be weird, but I will explain it in future chapters. Took a while to think of this. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Annabeth

Zeus stared at Poseidon. His eyes were filled with rage. Hades just looked at Poseidon curiously.

"How do you know this woman?" Zeus glared at Poseidon.

Poseidon ignored Zeus and ran to Sally's side. He put a hand on her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes. Zeus repeated the question, but Poseidon continued to ignore Zeus.

Annabeth looked at Percy, who was watching this with wide eyes. Annabeth looked back at Poseidon. She noticed something that surprised her very much. Percy and Poseidon had the same black hair and the same green eyes. Her eyes widened. This couldn't be true, but the way Poseidon and Sally were acting…

Zeus stormed over to Poseidon and grabbed his wrist.

"How do you know this women?" Zeus's temper was slowly rising.

"It was a while ago." Poseidon mused, "We were on one of our business trips. I had wandered down to the beach. Sally was there also. We talked for a while and decided we would meet each other more often. I had to leave at the end of the summer. We never saw each other again."

Annabeth looked at Sally. Her eyes were glazed over. Percy seemed to notice too, and put his hand on hers.

"Mom?" Percy sounded worried. Sally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Percy. She smiled. Percy seemed to relax.

Zeus looked at Poseidon (more like glared).

"You never told me you had a son!" Zeus pointed at Percy.

"I do not have a son." Poseidon stated calmly.

"Poseidon," Sally said while only looking at Poseidon. "When you left I had just found out that I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Poseidon roared.

"I tried to call, but you ignored me!" Sally yelled.

Sally started to pale. Percy's eyes widened and he pressed the red button on the wall. **(I think you're supposed to press the red button, but I could be wrong.)** A nurse came rushing in. She looked at Sally and rushed her out of the room. Percy's breath started to quicken. Annabeth walked over to him and massaged his back soothingly. He tensed at first, but eventually relaxed. Annabeth was still freaked out from what she saw last night. She now understood why he was always so jumpy and quiet. Gabe had probably threatened him so he wouldn't tell anyone what he did to Percy.

Annabeth sat in front of Percy and looked into his eyes. They were filled with worry.

Annabeth loved his eyes. She had never seen eyes like his. They were a magnificent sea green. While Percy wore a mask of fake emotions, his eyes really told the truth.

Percy was staring at her. He was studying her face.

Sally was pushed back into the room. She looked at everyone but Percy.

"Could you all leave." Sally said gently. "I would like to talk with Percy alone."

They left silently. Annabeth shut the door behind her and followed everyone else to the main lobby. No one spoke. After a couple of minutes Percy came out of the room. He kept glancing back at the room. He was fiddling with something in his pocket. Annabeth stood up.

"What did Sally want?" Annabeth asked Percy.

He cleared his throat. "She wanted me to leave with you guys." Percy looked down. "My mom wanted me to explain about my stepfather too."

This would be great.

"Great, we can head to your apartment." Poseidon stood up.

"No," Percy's eyes went wide. "My stepfather is having an important meeting. I can't interrupt it." It was a good lie.

"Lets head to our place." Nico spoke up.

"Here's your pen you gave my mom to sign a check with." Percy held a blue ballpoint pen out to Poseidon. "She wanted me to return it to you."

"Thank you." Poseidon took the pen and put it in his pocket.

They left after the pen return. The nurse had given Percy crutches to use, so he was a little slow. He kept cursing under his breath at the crutches. In another half an hour they arrived the mansion.

The mansion was a huge, white, modern building. It had big windows and it defiantly stood out. There was a perfectly groomed garden in the front. The mansion looked high-tech.

The big three walked inside while the teens waited for Percy to exit the car. He was muttering something Annabeth couldn't quite make out. He was looking at the mansion in awe.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Nico said impatiently.

"Be patient he's crippled!" Thalia glared at Nico, Nico glared at Percy, and Percy glared at Thalia.

"Cut it out! Let's go already." Annabeth was a little antsy. They all stopped and went into the house.

They made themselves comfortable on the white leather sofa.

"So you were supposed to tell us about your stepfather right?" Nico looked at Percy.

Percy cleared his throat. "When I was about 5 my mom got married to my stepfather Gabe Ugliano. He was nice at first, but he didn't like me at all. My mom only married him for money. She didn't love him at all, but he loved her. My mom had to start working night shifts when I was about 7. Gabe used this time to use me as his punching bag."

"Wait. He HIT you?" Poseidon asked in disbelief. Percy nodded and continued.

"My mom developed cancer and had to stay in the hospital. Gabe had made me a deal, if I agreed to let him beat me, he would help pay for my mom's treatments she needed. He started to get worse with his beatings and my mom got worse in health. He has made me steal for him." Percy put his head in his hands. "He threatened me with my life not to tell anyone."

"You're lying." Zeus looked at Percy. "No man would ever do that."

Percy stood up and lifted his bangs of his black hair. A long scar ran from one side of his forehead to the other.

"I got this when I was 8. I tried to run away. Gabe found me. This was the first time he used a knife." Percy walked over to the sink and put his arm under the water and started to scrub. He pulled his arm out and showed it to Zeus.

"He gave me these too." His arm was covered in bruises and his wrists were rubbed raw. Percy cleared his throat and looked down.

"You're staying here from now on." Thalia said seriously. "I don't care what you say."

"I did not give you permission on this!" Zeus roared.

"I don't care what you think!" Thalia snapped. "My friend has been abused and I'm not going to watch it get worse."

Zeus started to say something, but Hades cut him off. "Brother, let him stay. You don't need to be so dramatic. He is, after all, Poseidon's son." Hades looked at Zeus. "Besides your daughter is right, we can't let this get worse. Where is your stepfather boy?" Hades directed the last question to Percy.

"He fled after he heard the police arrive at the apartment supposedly." Percy's voice was quiet and he kept shifting from foot to foot.

"So it's decided, Percy gets to stay with us!" Thalia ran over and hugged Percy, who flinched at her touch. "Why did you come down here anyway, father?" Thalia looked at Zeus expectantly.

"You know your cousin Jason?" Zeus asked Thalia.

The big three had other cousins that were also very famous. Jason was Jupiter's son. Jupiter and Zeus were both known for their great airlines, so they always fought.

"Yeah." Thalia said cautiously.

"He will be staying here for a couple of weeks." Thalia's face was filled with shock.

**Author's Note**

**Well I took a long time to post this chapter. Sorry about that. :( I was kind of busy. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
